


Mockingbird

by dandelionway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean POV, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Paternal Cas, Paternal Dean, Pre-Slash, Uncle Sam, hush little baby, lullaby, supernatural verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionway/pseuds/dandelionway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday Dean, Cas, Sam, and Claire will get their normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I'm pretending Dean doesn't have the mark here, Charlie's death didn't happen, and everything is pretty happy, okay?

They’re having Claire over for dinner, and it’s nice. Really, it is. Dean’s only seen her glare at him once so far. She’s pretty difficult. Stubborn and a little brash, but Cas looks really happy right now, so Dean isn’t complaining. Cas has had an unfaltering smile on his face ever since Claire even agreed to come, and Dean is forbidding himself from doing absolutely anything that might jeopardize that smile.

He’s even seen Claire smile a few times, and of course Sam has his obnoxiously loud laugh. So yeah, it’s really nice. Dean likes seeing his family (extended and all) being happy and healthy. They’re eating spaghetti and meatballs, and it’s good. Sam makes almost chokes on a long noodle, and Castiel laughs out loud across the table from Dean as Sam sputters comically. It’s a surprising sound. Even Cas looks surprised by it. He catches Dean’s eye, and Dean smiles back, and it’s probably the best he’s felt in a long time.

The other shoe had to drop, of course. It’s a simple question, seemingly harmless. Sam asks casually where Claire is going next, because she’s on the run and everyone knows that but no one has really said anything about it, so of course it isn’t Sam’s fault, but he looks guilty anyways. She stares at him with wide eyes, and tears up incredibly fast. In no time at all, Claire is on her feet and out of the dining room in a whir of blonde hair and pale skin. Dean, Cas, and Sam all stare at each other around the table, lost as to what they should do. Cas swallows.

“Should I—?” Sam and Dean nod at him somewhat tentatively. They don’t actually know what they should all do, but Cas going after her seems like the best option. She hasn’t exactly made her opinion on Sam known yet, but she definitely likes Cas more than she likes Dean. Cas stands from the table slowly, and walks out the way Claire went.

Sam and Dean look at each other.

“Well,” Sam says. “Looks like you kids have everything under control.” He gestures to all of the plates still on the table. “I’m heading to bed.” Dean rolls his eyes. He scrapes all of the food off of the plates and into the trash, and then washes them by hand instead of putting them in the dishwasher.

Hopefully Cas knows how to comfort Claire. Not that Dean is good at it either, but Cas has always lacked a certain knowledge of human etiquette. He dries the dishes and puts them in the cabinet.

Walking through the hall to go to his bedroom, Dean hears a low, smooth sound. He opens Castiel’s door to see him sitting on the floor with Claire, leaning against the wall. He’s got an arm around her and her eyes are closed, but she’s still sniffling. And he’s singing. He has a beautiful voice: clear, and rough but still smooth.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 

As he sings, Claire sags further against his shoulder. Her sniffling is becoming quieter.

 

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 

Dean wonders if Cas would make a good dad. Sure, he’s a little weird and has a lot of baggage, but that doesn’t mean if Claire were little he wouldn’t make her a PB&J sandwich for lunch or let her paint his nails when he’s sleeping or have tea parties with her stuffed animals.

And now that she’s older, maybe he would pick out a car for her and embarrass her before her date and help her pack for college. Dean imagines himself there, helping Cas help Claire. Sam would be there too, eating a bunch of food and trying to get everyone to eat healthy and giving Claire books for her birthday.

Castiel looks up and smiles softly at Dean while he’s singing. Claire is sleeping quietly now, but Cas keeps singing to the end.

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the best daughter in town._

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the lyrics at the end on purpose.


End file.
